Innocent Seduction
by eunhaezha
Summary: Saat si guru imut Do Kyungsoo terjebak di ruang guru dengan si rubah mesum Kim Jongin aka Kai. KaiSoo M Lemon/PWP


| Kai/Kyungsoo | M | Lemon/PWP |

Innocent Seduction

by: eunhaezha

translated by: amusuk

"Pak... Tidakkah Bapak pikir saya harus dihukum?" Seorang siswa dengan rambut berantakan tersenyum lebar selagi berdiri di depan kelas dengan tenang.

"A-Apa? T-Tidak. Itu bukan masalah besar... Kau tidak butuh hukuman!" Sang guru tergagap dengan wajah memerah. Berusaha menjaga pandangannya agar tidak bertumbuk dengan siswa itu.

"_Yahh_! Do _seunsangnim_! Kau menghukumku kemarin hanya gara-gara membolos satu jam pelajaran." Siswa lain protes, membuat penghuni kelas yang lain mengangguk-angguk setuju.

"Benar, Mr. Kyunggie... Bapak bahkan menyuruh orang tuaku datang kemari." Sang ketua kelas yang cantik itu berkedip pada sang guru.

"Bawa dia ke ruang guru, Pak." Murid lain berteriak semangat.

Do Kyungsoo, guru di kelas tersebut, mengernyit khawatir begitu mendengar permintaan murid-muridnya.

"Lihat. Mereka semua ingin kau menghukumku." Siswa tadi pun berjalan ke hadapan pak guru. Senyum licik terpampang di wajah tampannya.

Wajah Kyungsoo memerah lagi, "B-baiklah... Kim Jongin, datanglah ke m-mejaku sepulang sekolah." Dia berusaha keras menyusun kalimatnya dengan baik.

Kai berkedip sebelah mata padanya sebelum berjalan ke bangkunya.

"Baiklah, anak-anak! Mari kita lanjutkan diskusi kita sebelumnya." Guru manis itu berkata setelah Kai duduk, membuatnya mendapat keluhan dari murid-muridnya.

"Hei, Kkamjong. Aku rasa dia menyukaimu." Teman sebangku Kai berkata dengan santai.

"Kau pikir begitu?" balasnya dengan _poker-face_.

Pemuda berwajah datar itu mendengus. "Dasar!"

"Yah, itu bahkan bukan salahku kalau sampai dia menyukaiku, Sehunnie." Kai terkikik geli. "Jangan salahkan karismaku!"

"Karisma your ass!" Pemuda yang lebih muda, Sehun, menyentak dengan jenaka.

"Lihat ini!" Tiba-tiba Kai bicara. "Do _seunsangnim_, saya masih bingung dengan soal ini. Bisakah anda menolong saya?" Dia mengacungkan tangan.

Sehun dapat melihat reaksi canggung dari gurunya. Dia terkekeh pelan saat melihat pria mungil itu berjalan perlahan-lahan ke bangku mereka. Diam-diam dia ingin menonjok wajah tanpa ekspresi Kai.

Pemuda satunya dan guru tersebut tidak terlalu diperhatikan murid-murid lain karena mereka punya soal-soal sendiri untuk dikerjakan.

Kyungsoo tak henti-hentinya merutuk dalam hati selagi berjalan ke belakang kelas, ke bangku Kai.

_'Holy fucking strawberry! Apalagi sekarang? Rubah mesum ini harusnya mati...' _

"B-Baiklah, soal yang mana, Kai?" Kyungsoo gagal mengucapkan kalimatnya dengan lancar saat merasakan tatapan lurus Kai padanya. Seperti predator yang siap menyerang mangsa sewaktu-waktu.

Kai menyeringai, "Ini..." Dia menyorongkan bukunya pada sang guru.

_'Apa-apaan itu?'_ Kyungsoo berteriak dalam batin.

"Bisakah anda membantu saya dengan soal itu sekarang, Pak?" Siswa itu menelengkan kepala dan menatapnya dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

Kyungsoo menatapnya horor. Wajahnya sendiri mulai memanas. Semburat merah menghiasi wajahnya.

"Pak?" Kai bertanya lagi.

_'Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa membantunya? 'Memuaskan' dirinya di sini?!' _

"Pak... Ini benar-benar sulit, kau tahu. Aku butuh bantuanmu..." Dia merengek layaknya anak kecil, berbeda jauh dengan sisi iblisnya.

Wajah Kyungsoo benar-benar memerah, dia menurunkan pandangannya ke gundukan Kai yang tampak jelas, membuat Sehun, yang menjadi saksi adegan terlarang antara guru dan murid itu, tertawa pelan.

Sang guru tidak dapat menyembunyikan wajah merahnya, Kai menggodanya di depan murid lain. Saat di mana dia tiba-tiba 'diganggu' atau bisa kita bilang nyaris-diperkosa oleh Kai terus terbayang berulang-ulang di benaknya.

"Pak, anda mendengarkan?" Kyungsoo terperanjat dan matanya membulat saking terkejutnya saat dia merasakan tangan kiri Kai meraba bagian belakangnya.

Kyungsoo merasakan wajahnya semakin memerah, itupun kalau masih memungkinkan.

"Emmm..." Dia menggigit bibir dan mendesah pelan saat tangan Kai mulai memijitnya.

Murid mesum satu itu tertawa kecil. "Anda seharusnya menolongku menyelesaikan masalahku, Pak, bukan masalahmu..."

Kyungsoo menyadari juniornya yang mengeras di balik celana.

_'Kai brengsek! Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa melakukannya di depan Oh Sehun? Ya Tuhan... Bumi, telanlah aku hidup-hidup...'_ Batin Kyungsoo berkata.

Kai bangkit ke sebelah Kyungsoo, lalu berbisik, "Tunggu saja sampai sekolah usai, Kyunggie... Dan aku akan mencumbumu _keras_ sampai kau tidak punya tenaga lagi untuk bangun." Dia menggosok kejantanan milik Kyungsoo sedikit.

"Ehnn..." Kyungsoo bersumpah miliknya di bawah sana bertambah keras daripada tadi.

Kai dan Sehun terkikik-kikik berbarengan melihatnya.

"Seseorang tolonglah aku! Aku tidak ingin melihatnya!" Kyungsoo berteriak dalam hati.

Saat ini dia sedang berada di perpustakaan, kabur dari murid paling mesumnya itu. Dia dapat membayangkan dirinya berjalan pincang nanti sepulang sekolah.

"Soo, apa yang terjadi? Wajahmu merah sekali! Apa kau sakit?" Sebuah suara sukses membuatnya kembali ke bumi lagi.

"_Hyung_... Eh, apa? T-tidak, aku baik-baik saja." Kyungsoo berusaha tersenyum.

Joonmyun, rekannya, sang pustakawan sekolah, mengernyit mendengar pernyataan Kyungsoo. "Uh, baiklah. Ngomong-ngomong, muridmu sedang menunggumu di luar."

Kemudian, giliran Kyungsoo yang mengernyit. "Siapa?"

"Dia bilang namanya Kim Jongin." Joonmyun menjawab jujur.

Kyungsoo terkesiap, _'Dia menemukanku!'_

"Kyungsoo. Tidak baik menahan muridmu di sekolah. Orang tuanya akan khawatir nanti." Joonmyun menepuk ringan pundak rekannya.

"T-Tapi..." Kyungsoo baru saja akan mengatakan sesuatu namun—

"Pak, ayo cepatlah. Aku harus menemui pamanku dua jam lagi." Itu suara mengerikan miliknya—atau kita bisa menyebutnya rubah mesum Kim Jongin.

Kyungsoo menutup matanya pasrah. _'Mati aku!'_

"Bisa kita pergi sekarang, Pak Kim? Aku ingin hukumanku segera berakhir..." Kai berkata pada pustakawan dengan senyuman polos.

Kyungsoo bersumpah, kalau saja dia bisa menonjok wajah tolol itu sekuat tenaga.

"Tentu!" Joonmyun mengangguk.

Pria terpendek di antara ketiganya menghela napas berat. "Ayo...," katanya, hampir tidak terdengar, seraya keluar dari perpustakaan.

"Soo!" Panggilan Joonmyun membuat dirinya dan Kai yang berjalan di belakangnya berhenti dan melihat ke belakang.

"Apa?" Kyungsoo bertanya dengan malas. Entah mengapa, kehadiran Kai membuatnya kehabisan tenaga detik itu juga.

"Aku membelikanmu sirup stroberi. Aku taruh di mejamu," kata Joonmyun sambil tersenyum dengan senyuman malaikatnya yang terkenal itu.

Mendengar kata 'stroberi', membuat parameter tenaga Kyungsoo kembali penuh.

"Sungguh? Oh, terima kasih Joonmyunnie _hyung_." Dia tersenyum cerah.

Di sisi lain, Kai hanya bisa tertawa geli melihat _mood_ pujaan hatinya berubah seketika.

"Bantu aku menyortir kertas-kertas kerja itu alfabetis! Setelah itu, fotokopi file di mejaku sana." Kyungsoo menunjuk ke arah ruangan yang kini sepi. Dia dapat merasakan aura gelap di belakang punggungnya.

"Kau boleh pulang setelah menyelesaikannya." Dia berbalik perlahan hanya untuk terperanjat saat melihat Kai menyeringai sambil mengunci pintunya. "A-Apa yang kau lakukan Kim Jongin?"

"Bukan apa-apa, Pak. Aku cuma tidak ingin siapa pun mengganggu waktu senangku denganmu." Siswa itu tersenyum dan berjalan ke arahnya.

"A-Apa? Jongin, berhenti di situ!" Kyungsoo ketakutan setengah mati.

_'Orang mesum ini sudah pasti akan memperkosaku! Tidak ada orang lain di sini... Duh!' _

Kai tertawa setan melihat pria kecil itu ketakutan. "Yah, apa Joonmyun _seunsangnim_ membantumu keluar tadi?"

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?" balas Kyungsoo.

Yang lebih muda itu menyeringai, "Aku tahu itu... Kau sedang tegang saat keluar dari kelas tadi. Dan—l" Dia melihat ke bagian bawah tubuh Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo segera menutupi daerah itu. "Tidak! Itu tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan!"

"Jadi, kau masturbasi?" Kai memasang wajah tanpa ekspresi.

Guru itu seketika merona. "T-Tidaaak...," jawabnya, lalu berbalik untuk mengambil air minum di seberang ruangan.

Dia menekan tombol supaya airnya mengucur, namun kemudian tersedak dalam minumnya saat dia merasakan sebuah tangan memijat ringan juniornya dari belakang.

"Ahhh..." Meski marah pada bocah itu, dia mengerang pelan dan mengistirahatkan kepalanya ke bahu bocah itu.

"Hmmm, benar-benar guru nakal yang kupunya ini..." Kai menjilat cuping telinganya dengan seduktif.

Tubuh Kyungsoo gemetar, dia bahkan tidak mampu memegang gelasnya lagi. Gelas plastik itu pun berguling di tanah.

"J-Jangan lakukan i-ini!" Kyungsoo berusaha bicara.

"Tapi kau menyukainya." Kai menghirup aroma yang amat menyenangkan dari gurunya itu, tangannya masih bekerja di kejantanan pria itu yang mengeras.

Kyungsoo mengerang lagi, "T-Tidak..." Dia terus mengucapkan kata itu.

"Berhenti berpura-pura Kyunggie. Aku tahu kau menyukainya. Setidaknya tubuhmu ini jujur. Tidakkah kau merasakannya? Kau malah menggerakkan pinggulmu ke tanganku." Kai berkata dengan parau sementara tangannya yang lain menemukan jalan untuk mengusap puting Kyungsoo.

"Ahnn..." Sang guru menarik punggungnya ke dada Kai.

Pemuda berkulit coklat itu mengambil kesempatan untuk menyerang lehernya. Dia menjilat pertemuan antara leher dan bahu sang guru sebelum menghisapnya keras. Meninggalkan tanda di situ. Tanda untuk menunjukkan pada dunia bahwa sang guru manis bernama DO KYUNGSOO itu adalah miliknya.

Dia menghentikan tangannya hanya untuk bergerak turun membuka sabuk Kyungsoo. Selesai membukanya, dia segera menurunkan celana dan boxernya. "Guruku yang nakal ini tidak memakai celana dalam, ha?" Dia menggenggam kemaluan Kyungsoo, menggoda.

"Ohhh, Kai..." Pria itu memejamkan matanya dalam nikmat, menyandarkan tubuhnya pada si murid.

Kai meraih telinganya, "Apa diam-diam kau ingin aku merajaimu dengan kasar, Pak?"

"Ermm... T-tidak... Kai... Ahnn..." Kyungsoo tergagap dalam panik. Memang benar, dia tidak memakai pakaian dalamnya waktu itu. Karena benda itu basah oleh cairan prekumnya tadi.

"Yah, kau kan bisa langsung memintaku melakukannya, Kyunggie... Tidak perlu menggodaku seperti ini." Kai mengelus batang gurunya dengan irama teratur.

Kyungsoo tidak mampu lagi berdiri dengan kakinya yang melemah. Dia pun bersandar ke depan, berpegangan pada dispenser.

Kai mengetahuinya. Diangkatnya tangan kirinya untuk dilingkarkan ke pinggang Kyungsoo, menjaganya supaya tidak jatuh.

"Uhh... K-Kai..." erangnya saat merasa Kai mempercepat lajunya.

"Merasa enak, ha?" Pemuda tinggi itu menjilat cuping telinga Kyungsoo, dan mengelus telurnya dengan tangan kirinya. Sukses mendapat lenguhan indah dari bibir penuh tak bermoral itu.

"Jangan pernah lantunkan nada indah itu pada siapa pun selain aku," kata Kai, dan dengan erangan keras yang keluar dari bibir Kyungsoo, dia dapat merasakan pria itu menyemburkan cairannya di tangannya. Sebagian besar jatuh ke lantai.

"Hangat sekali... Benihmu menyelimuti tanganku. Kau tidak keberatan membantuku membersihkannya, kan?" Si murid itu mengulurkan tangannya ke depan wajah Kyungsoo.

Tahu persis apa yang Kai mau, Kyungsoo memegangi tangan itu dengan tangannya yang gemetaran, lalu mengeluarkan lidahnya untuk menjilati cairannya sendiri di situ.

"Ya, benar begitu, Kyunggie. Aku penasaran bagaimana rasanya lidah menakjubkanmu itu di batangku." Kai mulai merasakan batangnya yang mulai hidup.

Itu benar, dia selalu mempunyai kesempatan untuk 'menggoda' gurunya. Tapi tidak sekali pun lidah gurunya itu melingkari juniornya. Kai pun semakin mengeras hanya dengan memikirkannya saja.

Kyungsoo menyesap tetes terakhir benihnya di ibu jari Kai dengan bunyi 'plop' keras.

"Kai, kau sudah bersenang-senang. Lepaskan aku sekarang," katanya, sambil berusaha menyingkirkan tangan Kai darinya.

Baru saja dia akan berbalik saat Kai menariknya dari belakang dan menekankan batang kerasnya ke pantat Kyungsoo.

"Dapatkah kau merasakannya, Pak? Semakin menggairahkan untuk bermain di lubang ketatmu." Dia menggerakkan pinggulnya pelan-pelan.

Kyungsoo merintih dengan kontak intim itu, "J-Jangan K-Kai. Kita tidak boleh m-melakukannya."

Kai menghentikan aktivitasnya. "Aku selalu menunggu-nunggu hari ini, Kyunggie. Dan kau masih saja menolakku." Dia membalikkan tubuh sang guru untuk berhadapan dengannya. Menatap matanya langsung untuk membiarkannya tahu apa yang sebenarnya dia rasakan.

"Aku tidak tahu, Kai. Itu hanya... Usia kita berbeda tiga belas tahun. Apa yang akan orang katakan kalau kita memutuskan untuk bersama?" Kyungsoo akhirnya mengatakan uneg-unegnya pada pemuda itu.

Kai segera melingkupi pipi Kyungsoo dengan tangannya. "Kau tahu apa, Do Kyungsoo? Aku tidak peduli apa pun yang mereka katakan asalkan aku denganmu. Aku mencintaimu. Aku katakan itu padamu tiap hari, ya kan?" Dibelainya pipi Kyungsoo.

"A-Aku t-tidak tahu." Setetes air mata jatuh dari ujung matanya.

Kai tersenyum. "Kalau begitu akan kubuat kau tahu." Dia tarik dagu Kyungsoo, lalu mendekat dan mengecup bibir penuh yang menggoda itu.

Itu hanya sentuhan dari bibir ke bibir. Kyungsoo bertanya-tanya kenapa Kai tidak menjelajahi mulutnya seperti yang biasa ia lakukan.

"Akan kubiarkan kau tahu seberapa besar cintaku padamu, Kyunggie." Dia tersenyum licik sebelum menyerang mulut Kyungsoo lagi. Kali ini dia membiarkan lidahnya keluar untuk menjilati bibir penuh itu, membuka jalan bagi Kai untuk menjelajahi terowongan hangat di dalamnya.

"Ahnn..." Kyungsoo mengerang lemah dalam ciumannya. Kai menyesap lidahnya pelan, merasakan cairan dari sesi sebelumnya. Saliva berkait saat keduanya melepas ciuman itu.

Napas terengah keras terdengar di sana. Mereka berusaha mengisi paru-parunya dengan udara.

"Waaaa, Kai! Apa?" teriak Kyungsoo saat Kai mengangkatnya, mengatur kakinya untuk melingkar di pinggang Kai. Mereka berjalan ke meja guru.

Kyungsoo melenguh saat batang telanjangnya bergesekan dengan milik Kai yang masih berpakaian sepanjang jalan.

"Kau begitu seksi." Kai menurunkan dia di meja, melepaskan celana dan boxernya, meninggalkan Kyungsoo dengan setelan atasnya semata.

"Kai... dingin...," keluh Kyungsoo saat udara dingin menyentuh bagian tubuhnya yang setengah-tegang.

Kai menyeringai sambil mengarahkan telapak tangannya ke ereksi pria yang lebih tua itu. "Akan kubuat hangat, Soo."

Kyungsoo tak dapat berbuat apa-apa. Wajahnya memanas dan merah.

Pemuda tinggi itu tidak menyia-nyiakan tangan-tangannya menganggur, dia mulai menanggalkan dasi dan kemeja sang guru. "Putingmu manis sekali. Sama seperti wajahmu, Kyunggie." Diusapnya kuncup sensitif itu, kemudian dapat ia rasakan kuncup itu mengeras dan tegang di bawah pekerjaannya.

"Kai..." Kyungsoo meremas pundak Kai, mendesaknya untuk memberi lebih banyak perhatian ke putingnya yang mengeras.

Dengan senang hati Kai membawa bibirnya untuk mencium satu dari kedua puting tersebut sebelum memasukkannya ke dalam mulutnya. Dia menjilat dan menghisap puting kanannya, menarik dan memelintir yang satunya, sukses mendapat serangkaian lenguhan yang tertumpah dari bibir Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo melengkungkan tubuhnya dengan indah saat Kai mengisap putingnya kuat-kuat, seperti bayi yang meminum susu dari ibunya. Dia menutup mulutnya dengan tangan untuk mencegah orang lain mendengar erangan erotisnya.

Tiba-tiba Kai berhenti. "Aku butuh suaramu. Jangan menutupinya." Dia menyingkirkan tangan Kyungsoo dari mulutnya. "Mendesahlah untukku."

Mata guru itu melebar saat Kai mengikat kedua tangannya di balik punggung dengan dasi. "Untuk apa ini?"

"Hanya memastikan kau tidak akan menutup mulutmu untuk menyebut namaku nanti." Pemuda berkulit coklat itu tersenyum, lalu matanya menangkap sesuatu di samping Kyungsoo.

"Aku penasaran kalau-kalau benda ini bisa berguna untuk kita." Dia menyambar botol di hadapan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo terperanjat. "Jangan sirup stroberiku, tolong...," rengeknya lucu. Stroberi adalah segalanya baginya.

Kai mulai membuka tutup botol itu, menjilati cairan kental untuk mencicipi rasa kesukaan pujaannya. "Tidak heran kau menyukainya, Kyunggie. Memang benar manis. Seperti dirimu."

"Iiiih! _Cheesy_!" Kyungsoo menjulurkan lidah pada Kai, membuat pemuda itu tertawa kecil, dia belum pernah melihat sisi manis gurunya ini.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu ayo mulai pestanya, _seunsangnim_..." Kai mengedipkan mata.

Kyungsoo tersentak. "Dengan kau berpakaian lengkap?" Dia mengamati penampilan Kai. Dia merengut lucu seraya menyuruh Kai membuka seragamnya.

"Kau benar-benar ingin melihat tubuh kekarku, _baby_?" Muridnya menggodanya sambil mulai menanggalkan pakaiannya di depan matanya.

Wajah Kyungsoo memerah karena malu. Apa yang baru saja dia katakan pada predatornya? Dia tidak berpaling ke mana-mana selain tubuh Kai.

Beberapa detik kemudian, Kai mendekat ke arahnya, sepenuhnya telanjang. "Boleh kita mulai sekarang?"

Tanpa menunggu jawaban Kyungsoo, dia menyambar sirup stroberi yang terabaikan di samping Kyungsoo dengan segera.

"Sekarang, Pak, bisakah kau berbalik?" Kai bertanya layaknya murid meminta bantuan pada gurunya. Dan seperti mantra di telinga, Kyungsoo melakukan apa yang diminta dengan patuh. Wajahnya memerah lagi untuk kesekian kalinya hari itu. Dia meloncat turun dari meja dan berbalik. Merendahkan punggungnya, dada di atas meja dan pantat di udara. Menampilkan lubang berharganya pada muridnya.

"Bahkan lubangmu terlihat manis sekali, Kyunggie." Kai mengelus terowongan sempit itu dengan jemarinya.

"Uhnn..." Kyungsoo menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk menahan desahannya. Namun kemudian, dia segera menoleh untuk melihat Kai di bagian belakang tubuhnya. "Apa y-yang? Ahnn... Sakit... K-Kai... Ahnn..."

Kai mengelus-elus punggung Kyungsoo dari atas ke bawah untuk menenangkannya. "Aku tidak punya pelumas. Seberapa inginnya aku menyelesaikanmu dengan kasar, mendengar teriakan kerasmu, aku tidak ingin menyakitimu di kali pertama kita..." Dia berkata dengan serak di telinga Kyungsoo sembari mendorong ujung kepala botol sirup itu lebih dalam ke lubang ketat gurunya.

"Ermm..." Kyungsoo mengerang saat merasakan cairan lengket itu mulai mengisi ruang di dalamnya secara perlahan.

Kai menarik dagu Kyungsoo dengan tangannya yang bebas untuk menciumnya lembut. "Kau ingin aku mencumbumu dengan ini?" tanyanya usai melepaskan tautan itu, menjilat telinga gurunya.

Kyungsoo mengerang keenakan saat Kai mendorong botol itu masuk ke dalamnya keras. Bayangan kejantanan Kai yang berlumur rasa stroberi favoritnya membuat miliknya sendiri mengeras. "Ohhh, Kaiii..."

Kai merutuk dalam hati, batangnya sudah sangat tegang. Mengira-ngira jumlah pelumasnya sudah cukup melicinkan lubang, ditariknya perlahan ujung botol yang kecil itu. Membuat gurunya mengerang pelan karena tiba-tiba kehilangan kenikmatan. Sejumlah cairan mengalir menuruni paha Kyungsoo.

Kai tidak membuang waktu, dia menurunkan kepalanya untuk menjilati sirup dari paha Kyungsoo naik ke lubang paling berharganya itu.

"Armmm... Kai... Jangan... Kotor..." Kyungsoo berucap di antara desahan-desahan.

Namun Kai tidak menuruti, dia bahkan memasukkan lidahnya ke lubang analnya. Mencicipi bagian dalam Kyungsoo.

Pria yang lebih tua itu tenggelam dalam lautan kenikmatan. Pria itu jadi mengerang meluap-luap sebab lidah nakal Kai sedang melakukan sulapnya di dalam tubuhnya.

"Kai... Aku akan... uhnnn... tiba..."

Pemuda itu memberi isapan terakhir sebelum meninggalkan bagian bawah Kyungsoo, meski sangat dia sayangkan. Kejantanannya sakit, sudah siap untuk menyemburkan cairan menyenangkannya.

Kai terkekeh. "Jangan datang dulu. Ini 1-0 untukmu. Kau keluar sebelumnya, sedangkan aku belum sama sekali." Dia membawa masuk ketiga jarinya. Mempenetrasi gurunya tanpa peringatan. Membuat Kyungsoo berteriak kesakitan.

"Biarkan masuk... Milikku ini jauh lebih besar dan lebar daripada tiga jari ini," kata Kai sambil melingkari pangkal kemaluan Kyungsoo, tahu bahwa pria itu bisa datang kapan saja.

"Kai... Tidak... Ahnn..." Kyungsoo mengerang kesakitan. Dia sungguh ingin sudah berat sekali.

Kai terus mengaduk-aduk lubang gurunya, merangsek dalam dan lebih dalam untuk mencapai prostatnya. Dia tersenyum setelah mendengar erangan keras Kyungsoo. Tanda bahwa dia menemukan titik manis gurunya. Ditariknya jemarinya dan tangan di kemaluan Kyungsoo, hanya untuk melesakkan kemaluannya sendiri yang sudah sangat besar ke lubang sempit pria yang lebih kecil darinya itu tanpa peringatan.

"Uwaaaaahhhh!" Kyungsoo berteriak keras saat dia keluar di atas meja.

Kai ternganga melihatnya.

"Kyunggie, _wae_? _Aish_, aku sudah bilang padamu untuk menungguku, kan? _Aish_..." Dia merengek seperti anak kecil yang kehilangan mainan kesayangannya.

Wajah Kyungsoo memerah, malu akan tubuhnya sendiri, bagaimana bisa dia tiba hanya dengan _satu_ sentakan keras.

"Maafkan aku Kai..." Pria itu hanya bisa menggumam pelan.

Kai menghela napas. "Milikku rasanya sakit. Dindingmu mengapitnya dengan sempurna. Aku harus bergerak. Tapi aku tidak ingin menyakitmu. Aku bisa keluar kalau kau mau..." Dia terdengar sangat kecewa.

Hati Kyungsoo tersentuh. Kai benar-benar peduli padanya. Dia pikir Kai egois selama ini. Namun ia salah. Kalau dia ingat-ingat lagi semua momen saat mereka berdua bersama di waktu-waktu yang nyaris intim, pasti selalu dia yang memperoleh kenikmatan. Bocah itu akan melakukan apa saja untuk membuatnya melayang. Dan meninggalkannya setelah itu. Dia tidak pernah meminta Kyungsoo melayaninya sebagai gantinya.

Perlahan, Kyungsoo menghadapkan mukanya pada Kai, yang dagunya ada di pundak Kyungsoo. "Jangan... Tunggulah sebentar..." Dia mendekati bibir Kai yang mengerucut dan mengecupnya dengan bibir penuhnya. Hanya ciuman manis. Keduanya tersenyum hangat setelahnya.

"Kurasa kau sudah bisa bergerak sekarang, Kai," ucap Kyungsoo.

Dengan anggukan, Kai mulai menarik bagian tubuhnya yang terkurung sampai tinggal kepalanya saja yang masuk, lalu mendorongnya masuk lebih dalam lagi. Dia menjaga iramanya tetap pelan, takut akan menyakiti gurunya.

"Ahmmm... Kai... lebih cepat... uhnnn..." Kata-kata Kyungsoo menghancurkan seluruh kewarasan Kai yang tersisa.

Sebagai anak remaja dengan hormon yang menggila, dia ingin mengeluarkannya secepatnya. Dorongannya jadi lebih dan lebih mendesak. Dia dapat merasakan gurunya akan orgasme lagi sebentar lagi. Dipegangnya batang milik gurunya dan mengelusnya dengan kecepatan yang sama dengan hentakannya.

Usai beberapa hentakan lagi dia dapat, Kyungsoo mengerang nikmat begitu orgasme ketiganya hari itu keluar. Dia sendiri bertanya-tanya, bagaimana bisa telurnya yang tidak begitu besar memproduksi begitu banyak benih.

Di sisi lain, Kai mengerang keras saat dinding Kyungsoo memijat ereksinya keras saat ia tiba. Digigitnya leher Kyungsoo dan dihisapnya untuk mencegah mulutnya mendesah-desah. Meninggalkan tanda kedua di situ. Jangan berpikiran aneh dulu, kalau mau, dia akan menandai tiap jengkal leher Kyungsoo sampai tidak ada yang tersisa. Tapi dia tidak ingin menimbulkan masalah bagi Kyungsoo.

"Kyunggie... Aku datang...," bisiknya dengan parau.

Kyungsoo terengah dan berteriak, "Berhenti! Kai... berhenti... uhnnn, b-berhenti!"

Kai mengerang, "Berhenti? Apa? Kau bercanda? Arghhh..." Bukannya berhenti, Kai melanjutkan mendorong dengan irama tetap.

"Uhnnn... Aku ingin... ahnnn... mencicipimu... Tolong... keluarkan di mulutku..." Kyungsoo pun mengaku, membuat wajah Kai melunak.

"_Aish_, Kyunggie. Kau menyuruhku berhenti hanya untuk mengucapkan itu? Jangan khawatir, Pak. Aku masih ada suplai di kantong ini. Dan itu hanya untukmu. Untuk sekarang, biarkan aku keluar di lubang manismu ini, oke?" Kai mencium pundak Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo bisa mati saking malunya mendengar kalimat Kai. Muridnya yang satu ini adalah orang paling mesum yang pernah dia temui.

"Ohhh..." Kai mulai mendorong lagi. Lebih dalam dan lebih keras daripada sebelumnya.

"Kyunggie..." Dia mengosongkan benihnya ke dalam Kyungsoo. Terlalu banyak sampai-sampai mengalir di paha Kyungsoo. Entah bagaimana, bercampur dengan sirup stroberi tadi.

"Ohhh, Kai... Ohh.." Pria itu mengerang, merasakan benih-benih Kai memenuhi bagian dalamnya seperti selang bocor.

Kai terengah-engah, dia menempelkan tubuh bagian atasnya pada gurunya. "Aku mencintaimu, Kyunggie... Guruku yang manis... sangat cinta..." Dia berkata di sela-sela napasnya.

"Aku... juga... mencintaimu... Kai..." Kyungsoo akhirnya berkata setelah lima menit canggung. Kata-kata yang selalu ingin didengar Kai semenjak memasuki sekolah.

"Kai memeluknya erat, membuat batangnya masuk lebih jauh tanpa sadar.

"Kai... kau mesti... erm... mengeluarkannya," kata Kyungsoo padanya.

Pemuda itu mengangguk dan menarik benda berharganya itu dari lubang manis Kyungsoo.

Pemuda itu mundur, meraih kursi Kyungsoo untuk duduk, meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang masih bersandar di atas meja.

"Pak..." Dia memanggil gurunya.

Kyungsoo berusaha berdiri pelan-pelan. Dia meringis kesakitan tapi mampu mengatur tubuhnya untuk berhadapan dengan pemuda berkulit coklat itu.

"Apa?"

Kai menyeringai, "Kau bilang ingin mencicipi sendiri."

Mata Kyungsoo membulat. "Aku lelah... jangan sekarang." Dia tergagap, tahu pasti bahwa muridnya itu ingin memasukkan miliknya ke dalam kerongkongannya...

"Ayolah. Ini rasanya lebih enak daripada stroberi." Si murid nakal tersenyum jahil.

Kyungsoo hanya dapat menghela napas. "Apa yang sudah kulakukan?"

A/N: err... I missed you guys... ;A; ini obat kangen buat ARS ya? yang udah pernah baca, iya ini aslinya english version terus kemarin dibantu amu translate ke bahasa... Review yah? Biar semangat nulis lagi.. hehe~


End file.
